


Someday (This Will All Make Sense)

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: A councilman has brought up an ancient code that endangers Ignis's place as Noct's advisor. The only solution? He has to find someone to marry in 30 days, before he turns twenty-two.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 55
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot of IgCor in this chapter, but I already have the ending so please bear with me as I make my way there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

Ignis strode listlessly around his small office, wondering why, for the first time since he got officially appointed as Noctis’ advisor, he was asked not to join the High Council Assembly. Did he do something wrong? Ruffle a councilman’s feathers, perhaps? Many of them scoffed at his youth, after all. “He’s only two years older than His Highness, give or take. How can we be sure he’s providing sound advice?” he’d overheard Councilor Tabes say once. 

With a frustrated groan, Ignis sat gracelessly on his chair. He crossed his arms on his desk, buried his face in them, and let out an uncharacteristic growl of annoyance. “Gods, can’t they hurry it up?” he muttered. His phone was ominously silent in his pocket, his laptop equally devoid of messaging or email notifications. “Shiva, help me, this is --”

“Uh, Iggy?” Prompto knocked and peered around the slightly open door. “The assembly’s over and uh, they want us in the High Council Chambers.”

Ignis would have laughed at the almost-comical way he jumped up from his seat and straightened his jacket if his nerves weren’t so wracked with stress. “They? The entire High Council?” He strode out of his office with purposeful steps, heels clicking on the marble like the tick of a time bomb. “Did they tell you why?”

“Uh, no, not the High Council. Just His Majesty and Lord Amicitia, actually,” Prompto said as he hurried behind. “I dunno why they wanted us all there, but it’s just going to be them and then you, me, Noct, and Gladio. His Majesty also asked Marshal Leonis to collect Monica and Dustin.”

“Something to do with royal protocol, then,” Ignis mused. Monica and Dustin were highly skilled in reconnaissance and combat, but they were also the experts when it comes to official procedures and rules. Ignis was both curious and anxious. Royal protocol was rarely brought up by the Council anymore.

He and Prompto reached the doors to the High Council Chambers at the same time Monica, Dustin, and Marshal Leonis arrived. Each one gave a cursory greeting: Monica a small smile, Dustin a bow, and the Marshal his typical nod.

“Any idea what we’re gonna talk about in there?” Prompto asked no one in particular. He walked with his hands clasped behind him, following in Dustin’s wake.

“I’m afraid I’m as clueless as you are about what’s going on,” Monica answered him. “Cor?” She said, turning toward the back where the man in question was bringing up the rear.

“Likely to discuss some obscure royal protocol detail if Regis asked for you and Dustin at the same time,” the Marshal replied.

Ignis’s heart dropped. I knew it, he thought. He racked his brains for everything he knew about royal protocol. Which one could possibly affect him and how? Because he knew, deep inside, that it has something to do with him. Why else would the High Council bar him from the assembly?

“Ah, Ignis,” King Regis said as he rose from the head of the table and Ignis’s heart all but stopped. This was about him, all right.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed.

“Please have a seat. We…” the king paused delicately. “We have much to discuss.”

“It… it would appear so,” Ignis replied. He took a seat beside Gladio, who nodded at him in greeting. On Gladio’s other side, to the right of the king, Noctis mumbled a “Hey, Specs.” Prompto sat beside Ignis, a nervous bundle of nerves yet a comforting presence nonetheless.

Cor, Monica, and Dustin took the chairs next to Clarus, who was seated to the king’s left. “What’s going on, Regis?” Cor asked as soon as everyone had settled.

King Regis elected to address Monica and Dustin instead. “Has section fifty-two of the Royal Code ever been invoked before?”

Monica and Dustin exchanged startled glances. They both looked at Ignis then back to the king in perfect time, it looked choreographed. With a clearing of her throat, Monica said, “No, Your Majesty.”

“Ah.”

Never had Ignis heard a single syllable sound so foreboding.

“May I ask who’s invoking it now, Your Majesty?” Dustin spoke up.

King Regis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Councilor Tabes. He brought it up in today’s High Council Assembly.”

“Has the High Council seconded it?”

“Yes.”

“Is he fielding anyone?” Dustin asked, terse. He was scrolling and typing furiously on his laptop, Monica providing murmured input beside him.

“His nephew.”

Monica snorted. She belatedly put up a hand on her mouth and muttered, “I apologize, Your Majesty.”

Clarus huffed. “I completely agree with that assessment, Monica.”

Noctis, bless his heart, finally had enough of being kept out of the loop. “What’s going on, Dad?” he said in that way of his, a perfect balance of petulant child and commanding adult. “What’s section fifty-two and what does it have to do with us?”

King Regis sighed. “You and Ignis, son.”

Ignis stiffened in his seat as all eyes in the room swung in his direction. “Am I… am I going to be relieved of my position as Noct’s advisor, Your Majesty?” he asked. He tried to keep his voice steady, even as he clenched his fists on his lap.

“NO!” Noct shouted. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “You can’t do this, Dad!”

“Highness, please,” Ignis implored. “Let’s…. Let His Majesty explain.”

“C’mon, Noct.” Gladio laid a hand on the prince’s elbow, guiding him back down to sit.

The king steepled his hands in front of his mouth and took a breath before speaking. “Do know that the Royal Code was drawn hundreds of years ago and is literally archaic by modern day’s standards. It has only been revised once, in M.E. 400, and has remained that way since.”

“No one has really considered the Royal Code law since M.E. 505 when the New Lucian Charter was drawn,” Dustin added. “The Royal Code is, well, treated more like guidelines nowadays.”

“But… why is it important now?” Prompto piped up. “Why is Councilor Tabes bringing this up? Um, sir? Your Majesty?”

“Section fifty-two of the Royal Code states that all Royal Advisors must be married by the age of maturity, which was, at the time, determined to be twenty-one,” King Regis answered.

“What the actual fuck?” Noct exclaimed.

“Dad?” Gladio turned to Clarus for confirmation. The King’s Shield merely nodded.

“But Ignis is twenty-two!” Prompto complained. “Well, you know. In, like, a month,” he amended.

“I assume Councilor Tabes’s nephew is married?” Cor finally spoke up.

“Yes,” Monica answered. “Just six weeks ago, I believe.”

The Marshal snorted. “His nephew couldn’t make it as a Crownsguard, so he’s trying to push for the guy to be the prince’s advisor instead. Is that it?”

“It certainly looks that way,” Dustin nodded.

“Well, you said it yourself, Dustin. The Royal Code isn’t law. Why do we have to even consider this? Don’t I have a say in this?” Noct said, prepared to argue. “I don’t want any other advisor.”

“The Royal Code may not be considered law, Your Highness, but its contents are still honored,” Monica answered patiently. “Think of it as an extension of the Lucian Charter. If something is missing, they look for it in the Code.”

“We really have to look into abolishing that Code, Regis,” Clarus muttered. “It’s as you said. The Code is archaic.”

“Why does the Code have this provision, Your Majesty?” Ignis asked.

King Regis turned to the young advisor with somber eyes. “The framers of the Royal Code wanted to ensure that any Royal Advisor cannot be compromised. To put it simply, they did not want someone who works so closely with a monarch or a future monarch to become possible, er… romantic liaisons.”

“That’s a load of bullshit,” Gladio growled.

“I agree,” the king said.

“And section fifty-two hasn’t been invoked before?”

“Believe it or not, Ignis,” Monica answered. “It appears that you’re the first royal advisor to not be married by the age of maturity.”

“I see,” Ignis said, voice faint. “Where does this leave us then?”

“Well,” Monica said. “As section fifty-two has already been invoked and the High Council has seconded the motion, we have to find you a spouse and get you married within thirty days, before you turn twenty-two.”

“And if… we find no one?” Ignis asked, already knowing the answer.

“You will have to step down and the High Council will start the process of screening possible replacements. Councilor Tabes’s nephew among them.”

“What the actual fuck?” Noct said again.

Ignis was inclined to agree. What the actual fuck indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously debated whether or not to reveal the ship on the first chapter. I hope this doesn't spoil the story for you and I hope you stick around until the end.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> You can holler at me on  
> Tumblr: @raidelle  
> Discord: @raidelle#3573  
> Twitter: @raidelle3573
> 
> Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and his friends look through potential marriage candidates and make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This chapter is heavily influenced by that sequence in The Princess Diaries 2: The Royal Engagement where they were choosing marriage candidates for Mia.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, thanks for reading, and please do let me know what you think.

“Savis Lucerna, Chief of the Lower Council’s Committee on Immigration Policies. Hobbies include target-shooting and fencing. Whatcha think, Iggy?” Prompto pointed at the photo and short profile flashed on the TV.

The four friends were spending the day in Noctis’s room at the Citadel. Monica had delivered a flash drive to Ignis’s office just yesterday, with a request to view the contents and make a decision within two days. “We ended up with forty nine candidates,” she’d said. “I’d have loved to have narrowed it down further, but we simply don’t have the time to vet everyone. We only have twenty-five days left. I’m sorry, Ignis.” She’d left with a pat on his shoulder and a sympathetic look.

Ignis shook his head at the memory, then brought his attention back to the present. “Savis has a terrible temper. I’ve clashed with him once or twice regarding his stance on the Galahdian District’s budget.”

“Alrighty. Next candidate.” Prompto pressed the ‘next’ button on the remote. “Leto Calidus, heir to --”

“He’s an asshole,” Gladio noted. “Met him at that charity gala for the Lucian Society for the Arts. D’you remember, Iggy? He’s that skeezy idiot who groped Lady Verus.”

Ignis groaned. “Among other distasteful behavior.”

“Eww! Why’d Monica include him here?”

Ignis patted Prompto’s hand. “To be fair, Leto Calidus _does_ fall in the ‘eligible bachelor’ category. Monica and her staff simply didn’t have enough time to weed out the… well, _unsavory_ ones.”

“I still can’t understand why you just can’t marry me,” said Prompto in earnest. “It’d be easier that way, right? We’re friends, we both know what’s going on, there won’t be strings attached and all that.”

Ignis sighed, a sad and resigned sound. He glanced at Gladio, then grabbed Prompto in a quick but affectionate one-armed hug. “I know you only want to make things easier for me, dear Prompto, but I won’t tie you down with me. Who knows when all this will end? What of your own romantic pursuits, then, hmm?”

“But you’re going to have to marry one of these guys!” Prompto wailed.

Ignis sighed. “Then let’s look at the rest of the candidates, shall we? We’ll find someone suitable with a bit of patience and luck. Don’t worry about me.”

Prompto pouted even as he pressed the ‘next’ button. “Noctis Lucis -- oh, har, har! I doubt Iggy would marry you, Noct!”

The prince threw a wadded up napkin at his best friend. “That’s what section fifty-two is all about, dude! Ignis _can’t_ marry me.”

“Your engagement to Lady Lunafreya is scheduled to be announced soon, anyway,” Ignis added.

Prompto scrolled to the next candidate, and then the next, and the next, all of whom Ignis declined for one reason or another.

“How about Crowe?” Prompto suggested, frowning at the face of another marriage candidate on the TV screen. “You’re friends with her, too, right? She’ll probably understand.”

“She will, most definitely,” Ignis agreed. “But the High Council knows my preferences and they’d know we’re toying with them. They will surely make another matter of it and question my integrity or some other facet of my service to Noct.”

“Nyx?”

“The High Council hates him,” Gladio piped up. “Then they’d probably bully both him and Iggy if they get married.”

“So our criteria should be male,” Prompto counted on his fingers. “Uh, someone the High Council likes or respects --”

“Or scared of,” Noctis interjected.

“Yeah, okay, that. And uh, no history of ‘unsavory’ behavior or criminal records…” Prompto trailed off. “What else?”

“That’s pretty much it,” Gladio rumbled from his seat. “Unless you’re gonna count personal preferences. What’s your type of guy, Iggy?”

To his friends’ surprise, Ignis blushed. The color was faint, just a tiny hint of pink, but it was there on his cheeks all the same.

“Oh no. Oh WOW!” Prompto gushed. “Who is it?”

“Someone we know, Specs? Maybe we can talk to them and make an agreement,” Noctis said. His voice reflected the serious expression on his face.

Gladio hummed in agreement. “It might make things better for you, Iggy. At least you’ll be with someone you like.”

“May we please get on with the task at hand?” Ignis huffed. “My ‘type of guy’ hardly matters!”

“Um, it kinda does?” Prompto argued.

“It doesn’t,” said Ignis firmly. He grabbed the remote from Prompto and clicked.

“Huh,” Noctis said as the photo and profile of Cor Leonis appeared on the screen.

“I guess the Marshal’s as eligible as eligible can get,” Gladio shrugged. “Single, influential, and rich as fuck. I’m pretty sure half the Crownsguard has a crush on him, too.”

“Huh,” the prince said again.

“Huh,” Prompto echoed. “‘Huh’ what?”

“Why not Cor?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” Noctis sat up straighter. “He ticks all the boxes: male, respected by the High Council, clean records. And like Gladio said, he’s as eligible as eligible can get.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Prompto trailed off. “Unless Monica added the Marshal here as a joke. She’s always teasing him to go on dates and get a life, right? I mean, they even included Noct on here.”

“I don’t think Monica will joke about something like this,” Gladio said. “So how about it, Iggy?”

They turned as one to Ignis, who’d hardly said a word since Cor’s photo went up.

“Specs?” Noctis prompted.

Ignis rolled his lips inward and kept his eyes down, focused on his hands that were now face-up on his lap. The remote control lay forgotten beside his thigh.

“Oh,” Prompto said with dawning realization. “Is it Cor, Iggy? Your type of guy?”

Ignis groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Noctis was already on his phone. “Hi, Monica. Yeah, it’s me. Yeah, no, nothing’s wrong. We, I mean, uh, Specs, I mean Ignis already… yeah, kind of. Yeah, just the same people when we discussed section fifty-two. Okay, yeah, tomorrow at two p.m. I’ll let them know.” 

“It’s gonna be fine, Iggy,” Prompto said as he hugged Ignis.

Ignis could only close his eyes and hug Prompto back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holler at me on
> 
> Twitter: @raidelle3573  
> Discord: @raidelle#3573  
> Tumblr: @raidelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes the announcement and gets overwhelmed by Cor's... intensity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm particularly happy with the way this chapter turned out! Do let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, like many of my works, this is unbeta'd. Please forgive typos and such. ^^

Noctis put his fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat. He was nervous, Ignis can tell, to actually be presiding over a meeting. Still, Ignis could see the prince’s determination and Ignis couldn’t help but feel proud of how far Noctis has come.

“So, um. Thank you for coming. We know it’s kind of short notice but, like you said, we don’t have much time.” Noctis cleared his throat again. “Well, Ignis has… well, he’s already picked someone.”

“I assume you have a few questions before you make the announcement,” King Regis said, rubbing his beard. Ignis was surprised to see a small curious smile lingering on the king’s lips.

“Yes,” Noctis nodded, clearing his throat yet again. “So, um, first things first. Monica, why was I included in that list of marriage candidates you gave to Ignis?”

Monica’s eyes widened. “My apologies, Your Highness. I—”

“No, no, no. It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything. I just wanted to know why.”

“I asked my staff to include every eligible bachelor in Insomnia in the master file, then to cull the list based on several criteria. Everyone in the Iist I gave Ignis were the ones who ‘passed the test,’ so to speak,” said Monica. “As I’ve told him, I would have loved to have vetted the list further but time really isn’t on our side.”

“So no matter who Ignis chooses in that list, there won’t be any issues?”

“Except for you, of course, Your Highness. But yes, there won’t be any issues.”

“At all?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Noctis said simply. “Ignis? The floor is yours.”

Ignis squirmed in his seat as all eyes in the room turned to look at him. Prompto patted his hand again, an increasingly familiar and comforting gesture, while Gladio gave an encouraging nod.

“First I would…” he began with a tremble in his voice. He swallowed hard and started again. “I would like to thank everyone. This situation has caught me, caught all of us completely off-guard and I’m… grateful for your support.”

“There’s no need to thank us, dear boy, but you are very much welcome,” King Regis told him.

“The Crownsguard takes care of its own,” the Lord Shield agreed. “And you’ve been one of our own since you were six.”

Ignis nodded, overcome with emotion. “Thank you, Your Majesty, Lord Amicitia,” he gave each of them a respectful nod. Then he sighed to steel himself. “Well then. It’s been mentioned over and over that we’re running against time so I believe it’s best to… to make the announcement.”

“No issues whatsoever. Right, Monica?” Noctis confirmed one last time.

“No issues,” Monica nodded.

“Monica herself made the criteria,” Dustin added. “There may be a few stray ones because we haven’t fully scrutinized—”

“Like Leto Calidus,” Prompto said with a wrinkle of his nose.

“Oh gods,” Monica groaned. “I’m sorry Ignis.”

Ignis smiled. “It’s fine, Monica. I wouldn’t have picked him, regardless. I have… well, I’d like to think I have good taste.”

“Mm,” King Regis hummed in agreement. He clapped his hands gently enough but the sound felt like the bang of a gavel to Ignis. “So who’s the lucky gentleman?”

“It’s… it’s…” Ignis glanced around at his friends, who all nodded in encouragement. He then closed his eyes, took a fortifying breath, and blew a sigh. “It’s Marshal Leonis.”

The room went still. Ignis could feel it, the silence pressing in on him. He kept his eyes closed for a few more moments before looking at Cor.

“Me?” was all the Marshal said in response. His eyes, however, were another story. Intent and intense, Ignis felt pinned by them.

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “We thought that with the High Council’s—”

King Regis looked at Ignis with warm, concerned eyes. “I know that it’s not the most ideal situation, Ignis. I also know that you’ll do anything for my son. For that, I will always be grateful. But I do hope you also considered your own feelings and not just the pressure from the High Council when you made this choice.”

“Your Majesty, I must admit that I approached this rather analytically. My friends even provided their input to help me make the best decision given the circumstances.” Ignis tried to wrench his gaze away from Cor, but found that he couldn’t. “But… I can truthfully say that I wouldn’t have made a choice that I wouldn’t be happy with.”

“Very well,” the king said.

“Cor?” Clarus said by way of a question, though it didn’t sound like a question to Ignis.

Without tearing his eyes away from Ignis, Cor nodded. “You know my answer to that.”

“Then we have an engagement and a wedding to plan,” King Regis said, the curious smile now back on his lips.

“We’ll draft the press release and have it out no later than the day after tomorrow, Your Majesty,” Dustin said. Like their first meeting, he was already tapping away at his laptop.

“You’ll have to make a formal appearance as an engaged couple,” Monica said, looking at Ignis and Cor in turn. “Both the High Council and the public will expect it, especially with two high-ranking members of the Court.”

“What’s our role in this?” Gladio asked. “Do you need us to do anything?”

“Moral support,” Monica smiled at the young Shield. “I’d ask you to go ring shopping with Ignis but if we’re doing things by the Royal Code, Cor should be the one to have proposed.”

Monica threw a wink at Cor, who only rolled his eyes. Ignis hid a laugh behind his hand. It was odd seeing the Marshal doing such a nonchalant, easygoing gesture.

“So is everything okay then? Do you guys need any of us to stay for further discussions?” Noctis asked Monica and Dustin.

“No, Your Highness. We’ll handle everything from here,” Dustin said, taking his eyes off his laptop for a split second before going back to typing.

Monica nodded. “Dustin and I will keep everyone updated with any developments, but from hereon we’ll be coordinating mostly with Ignis and Cor.”

“Yeah, okay. So we’re adjourned now right?” Noctis asked the room at large.

The king laughed. “Yes, son, we’re adjourned.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis said.

“No problem. Uh, so, can we go now?”

“Indeed, we can. In fact, I think I’m already late for another meeting,” King Regis said with a groan as he stood up, leaning heavily on his cane.

The king’s Shield looked puzzled. “Another meeting?”

“Yes, Clarus. Another meeting.”

A beat passed and then, “Ah. Of course. Another meeting. We’ll leave you to it, then.”

“What was that all about?” Gladio said to no one in particular once the door had shut behind the king and his Shield.

Cor rose from his seat then, walked around the table, and stood beside Ignis. “That was them trying to make all of you go away and leave Ignis and me alone.”

Monica arched an eyebrow at the Marshal. “Let’s go, Dustin.”

“Right, right,” Prompto said, grinning at Ignis. “Let’s go, guys!”

“See ya later, Specs.”

“I’ll text you where we are, Iggy. Just in case you wanna catch up with us later,” Gladio said with a wink.

Ignis could only press his lips in consternation at his friends’ antics. “Of course, Gladio.”

Soon, it was only Ignis and Cor left in the meeting room that suddenly felt too crowded. Cor had never stood so close to Ignis before, and the Marshal’s imposing presence seemed even more formidable.

“So,” Cor said. He placed a hand on a spot on Ignis’s arm, just below his elbow. “Care to take a walk?”  


* * *

  
Cor led them to the Citadel’s West Tower Gardens. “This is where you often spend your afternoon breaks, right?”

“Oh,” was all Ignis had to say about that.

Cor laughed, a quick and low rumble that made Ignis feel oddly fevered. “I have a copy of everyone’s schedules, Ignis. Besides, I also like it out here. I’d see you now and again, buried in a book or your phone.”

“Of course,” Ignis said. He was suddenly self-conscious, wondering how he’d never noticed the Marshal whenever he went here.

“You’re nervous,” Cor noted. “Would you like to sit down?”

“I… yes. Thank you, Marshal.”

Cor led them to a small seating area toward the very edge of the garden. The sun was still rather high in the sky, but it was slowly getting that orange tinge that heralded sunset. Ignis sat down, ramrod straight and legs crossed. Cor settled a respectful distance away, more relaxed with his body leaned slightly forward. He placed his elbows on his thighs and looked at Ignis. “You’re going to have to get used to calling me Cor. At least when the High Council’s around.”

Again, Ignis felt pinned by the ice-blue gaze. “Right. Of course. That will take a bit of practice.”

“We also have to be seen together in public once the press release hits. The High Council will know the engagement and marriage is a set-up, but I’m pretty sure Monica will spin it as something more… natural,” Cor said. “Are you alright with that?”

“Seen together in public meaning…?”

“A date, Ignis. Or something like it.”

“Ah, yes.” Ignis cleared his throat and fought to control the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “That would be fine. That’s expected of a… a couple.”

Cor responded with an affirmative hum. “I’m pretty sure Dustin and Monica will have everything ironed out by tonight but you can let Monica know if you have any questions.”

“I have one for you, Marshal.”

“It’s Cor, Ignis.”

“Cor,” Ignis repeated. “Cor. Why did you say yes?”

The answer took a long while to come. When it did, it was delivered with an intensity that knocked the breath from Ignis’s lungs. “Why wouldn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I haven't mentioned Ignis's uncle in this story yet. With the way it's going, it looks like he won't be making an appearance at all. Let's just say Ignis has been on his own since he was 18 in this AU. ^^;
> 
> Also, there was a line in there that I got from another fic of mine, [ What Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486100/chapters/38608643). Incidentally, it was Cor who said that line in this other fic! ;)
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated. You can also holler at me on
> 
> Twitter: @raidelle3573  
> Discord: @raidelle$3573  
> Tumblr: @raidelle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Ignis go on a date for "optics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got a little crazy in between chapters 3 and 4 but we're back! I hope you enjoy this installment.
> 
> (This is, of course, un-beta'd so please forgive any mistakes you see.)

January 15, 7:35 P.M.

From: Monica Elshett, CG-Lt. 

To: Cor Leonis, CGM ; Ignis Scientia, Adv-HRH 

Subject: Copy of Press Release Re: Engagement, Wedding

Attachment: PR_Leonis-Scientia_Final.wds

Good evening, Cor, Ignis.

Attached is the final copy of the press release that has been sent to the Lucian Chronicle and the Insomnian Times for publication tomorrow, January 16. The engagement banquet will follow on January 18.

If possible, please make a public appearance together no later than January 17. Do note that it’s not required. However, it’s also important that we sway public opinion toward our favor.

Please feel free to email me back or send me a message if you have any questions.

All the best,  
Monica E.  


⁂⁂⁂

  
January 15, 7:37 P.M.

From: Ignis Scientia, Adv-HRH 

To: Monica Elshett, CG-Lt. ; Cor Leonis, CGM 

Subject: Re: Copy of Press Release Re: Engagement, Wedding

Hello, @Monica.

Thank you for sending a copy of the material and thank you for the heads-up.

Hello, @Marshal.

Shall we start a new email thread for planning our public appearance? You also have my number if you’d rather text.

Kind regards,  
Ignis  


⁂⁂⁂

  
January 15, 7:52 P.M.

From: Cor Leonis, CGM 

To: Ignis Scientia, Adv-HRH ; Monica Elshett, CG-Lt. 

Subject: Re: Copy of Press Release Re: Engagement, Wedding

Ignis. It’s Cor. I’ll text you.

Thanks for the update, Monica.

Best,  
Cor  


⁂⁂⁂

  
January 15, 7:54 P.M.

From: Cor Leonis, CGM 

To: Monica Elshett, CG-Lt. 

Subject: Crescente

Please make dinner reservations for tomorrow.

Thank you,  
Cor  


⁂⁂⁂

  
January 15, 8:02 P.M.

From: Monica Elshett, CG-Lt. 

To: Cor Leonis, CGM 

Subject: Re: Crescente

Ooh, eager, aren’t you?

I’m not your secretary. But because you said please, I called Eres and she told me she always has a table for you. She also said you should call her yourself next time.

Don’t forget the flowers. ;)

You’re welcome,  
Monica  


* * *

  
[Cor, 8:05 p.m.] Are you free tomorrow night? Monica made us dinner reservations.

[Ignis, 8:07 p.m.] Hello, Marshal. Yes, my schedule is surprisingly light. I can head straight to dinner after work.

[Cor, 8:08 p.m.] Cor.

[Ignis, 8:08 p.m] Beg pardon?

[Cor, 8:09 p.m.] Cor. Not Marshal.

[Ignis, 8:09 p.m.] My apologies.

[Cor, 8:10 p.m.] It’s fine. You just need more practice, like you said.

[Cor, 8:11 p.m.] And you’re definitely not heading straight to dinner.

[Cor, 8:12 p.m.] Go home early and get changed, dinner formal. I’ll pick you up at seven.

[Cor, 8:13 p.m.] I’ll make your excuses.

[Cor, 8:25 p.m.] Ignis?

[Ignis, 8:29 p.m.] You know where my apartment is?

[Cor, 8:31 p.m.] Yes.

[Ignis, 8:32 p.m.] Right.

[Cor, 8:31 p.m.] I’ll see you tomorrow, then?

[Ignis, 8:33 p.m.] I guess you shall.  


* * *

  
Cor arrived, decked in royal black, at Ignis’s apartment at seven o’clock sharp. He adjusted his tie before he knocked on the black-painted door, which was adorned with a crossed pair of daggers underneath the number. Cor barely had time to suppress a smile at the personal touch when the door swung open, revealing Ignis in a black-and-white windowpane check shirt and deep purple trousers. An unusual color, but Ignis carried it well. His tie, slim and plain black, hung loosely knotted around his neck.

“Hello Ma—” Ignis caught himself and cleared his throat. “Cor. Please come in.”

“Hello, Ignis.”

“I’m nearly ready,” Ignis said, tightening the knot on his tie and smoothing it down his shirt. “Let me just get my coat.”

“No rush,” Cor said simply. “And these are for you, by the way.” He held out the bouquet of red amaryllis, wrapped in brown jute cloth and twine.

“Oh, you didn’t have to but… thank you so much. They’re lovely.” He hugged the bouquet closer for a split-second. “Have a seat, please. Let me put these in some water first before we go.”

“Take your time,” Cor said as he settled on the couch. “They’ll hold our table.”

“Where are we going?”

“Crescente.”

Ignis nearly dropped the vase that now held the flowers. “Crescente? On Mystic Boulevard? _That_ Crescente?”

“Is there a problem?”

“No, but…” Ignis hesitated. “There’s a months-long wait list. I’ve called them way back in December to reserve a slot, hopefully in time for my birthday. The earliest they could give me was the last week of March.”

“Ah,” Cor said. “We can go again, if you’d like.”

“Do you _own_ Crescente or something?” Ignis asked, incredulous.

“Or something,” Cor nodded.

Ignis huffed a little laugh and shook his head. “Well, there we are.” He placed the vase of flowers on the table beside Cor, and in the process caught a whiff of a warm, spicy scent. It was, Ignis was loath to admit, pleasantly distracting. “We can leave now.”

“One more thing,” Cor said. He rose from his seat, casual as you please, and pulled out a ring box from his pocket. Inside was a plain band of black and silver.

“Right.” Ignis made to pick the ring up from its cushion.

“Would you rather put it on yourself or…?”

Ignis pulled back his hand. “Ah, well. If… if it’s all right, could you…?”

“Of course.”

Ignis’s hand trembled in Cor’s, as the ring slipped into his finger, cool and heavy with the weight of their commitment and responsibility and royal duties. “There,” Cor said. He brushed his thumb on the ring, and then on Ignis’s knuckles. “You can wear it on your finger tonight, but I can have a chain made for you if you’d rather wear a necklace.”

“I don’t mind wearing your… wearing a ring,” Ignis said.

“Let me know if you change your mind, then.”

“Of course.”

“Well then. Shall we go?”  


* * *

  
The drive to Crescente was short. Ignis was almost relieved; he couldn’t properly concentrate, surrounded as he was by the scent of Cor’s cologne and the perfume of well-worn leather. He rushed to get out of the car once they reached the restaurant (and before Cor could open his door for him and distract him further). Cor frowned, seemingly disappointed, but Ignis tried his best to ignore him for a few seconds. He took a quick breath, before he got a whiff of Cor’s musk again.

“Are you all right?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes.” He pulled down his dinner jacket to gird himself.

“Shall we?” Cor offered his arm and Ignis was proud that his hand did not tremble when he took it. He was puzzled, however, when Cor chuckled.

“Is there a problem?” He looked up at Cor and found the gesture disconcerting. Ignis was only ever used to looking up at Gladiolus, and he wasn’t attracted to his friend.

“Come here,” Cor said. He tugged gently at Ignis, pulling him a little closer. “We’re engaged, remember?”

“Oh. Right, of course.”

He let himself be led, enveloped once more by warmth and spice.  


⁂⁂⁂

  
The food, as Ignis expected, was superb. The chef, Eres Denique, served them herself. She was a beautiful woman, pink-cheeked and plump, with a personality to match, eager to answer all of Ignis’s questions about this spice or that method of searing.

She was also quite the story-teller. She was from Duscae, she said, rescued long ago from Imperial Troops by Cor and his “royal friends,” right before Lucis won the quick but brutally vicious war. Her small village had been razed in the attack, Cor had suggested she accompany them back to Insomnia if she had nowhere to go, and now here she was.

“But enough about me! What about you, Cor Leonis? Why haven’t you brought Ignis before?” she asked indignantly. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Everything is a long story with you,” she complained. “You ought to visit more often so you can tell all those long stories you’ve promised.”

“We’ll be back soon. For Ignis’s birthday on the seventh.”

Eres clapped happily. “Perfect! Oh and is it too soon to tell the maitre d’ to put Ignis on standing reservation? I don’t have to wait for the wedding, do I?”

“That’s not necessary, ma’am,” Ignis said, flustered.

“Nonsense, darling! You’re someone special to Cor, and so you’re someone special to me,” she said, kind and fond.

“I— ” Ignis began, about to protest again, but he caught Cor giving him a pointed look as if to say, “Are you going to disappoint the lady?”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ignis said instead. “That’s very generous of you.”

“Oh, please, none of that honorific rubbish. And you’re very much welcome,” she said. “You have to come back alone some time, and then we can gossip about dear Cor!”

“Don’t you have a kitchen to go back to, Eres?” the man in question said, tone dry.

Eres leveled Cor an affectionate but exasperated look. “No dessert for you, you mean old man,” she said. “See you soon, Ignis.”

“Thank you, Eres. See you soon.”  


⁂⁂⁂

  
Despite her warning, Eres sent them dessert—a fluffy Duscaen orange chiffon cake for Ignis (with a note that said “No, Cor, this is not for you!”) and three pieces of caramel candy for Cor—and a pot of coffee and tea. Cor laughed and pocketed the candies, then poured himself some tea. Ignis had never seen him so relaxed.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Ignis said, sipping from his own coffee cup. “I know that Monica said it’s mainly for positive optics but… it’s been a wonderful evening.”

Cor smiled, easy and soft, and Ignis had to marvel at how good it looked on him. “It’s my pleasure.”

“I’ll have to make it up to you somehow,” Ignis mused.

“You don’t have to, Ignis.”

“I know I don’t but… just indulge me, please?” Ignis insisted. “I want to do something nice for you, too. I’ll think of something.”

“You don’t have to, Ignis,” Cor repeated. “You might even change your mind once we leave.”

“Why is that?”

“Monica told the press where we are. For optics, like you said.”

Ignis turned toward the front of the restaurant. They couldn’t see the street from where they were seated, but he could imagine a few reporters milling about, maybe even a news van or two parked somewhere close.

“Are you comfortable answering questions?”

“I can handle them.” Ignis found himself rubbing the ring on his finger to steady himself.

“Of course you can. Are you ready to go then?”

“Let’s go.”

Reporters swarmed them the moment they stepped onto the curb.

“Marshal Leonis! Mister Scientia! A few questions please!”

“How long have you been together?”

“Long enough, thank you,” Cor said.

“Why didn’t you reveal your relationship to the public until now?

“Our private lives are just that: private. To be honest, the announcement was made only to follow certain protocols,” Ignis replied.

“And what did the King say about it? Is he in favor?”

Cor shrugged. “He just wanted to know when the wedding would be so he can clear his schedule and officiate.”

“And when _is_ the wedding?”

“February sixth. You’re not invited.” 

Ignis coughed. “I’m sure there would be invitations sent to select members of the press, although I’m not privy as to who is included in the list.”

“Wow. That’s in less than three weeks, isn’t it?”

“At my age, when you have a good thing going, you hold on to it,” Cor said.

“Speaking of which, what about the age difference? Does it bother you?

“Does it matter?” Cor very nearly growled.

“Mister Scientia? Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable that the Marshal is so much older than you?”

Ignis took a little breath before answering. “No. No, it doesn’t. We wouldn’t be getting married if it bothered us. And Cor is… well, he’s been nothing but a perfect gentleman since the beginning of this… our relationship.”

Cor huffed and pressed his lips to Ignis’s hair in an imitation of a kiss. Blood rushed to Ignis’s face, eyes widened in shock and self-consciousness. He stole a glance up at Cor, who gave him a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it wink before giving the reporters an idle smile. “Is that all?”

As if on cue, the valet pulled Cor’s car to a stop in front of them, effectively blocking the gaggle. Cor opened the door for Ignis before walking around to the driver’s seat and pulling away from Crescente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the red amaryllis is also called the red lion. *wink wink* For floriography enthusiasts, I got the flower meaning [here](https://www.flowermeaning.com/amaryllis-flower-meaning). Essentially, the red amaryllis symbolizes a strong, self-confident, and beautiful (wo)man. 
> 
> [Here](https://www.gentlemansgazette.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Purple-Suit.jpg) is the reference for Ignis’s suit, and [here](http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/4/3/2435752/8mm-mens-engagement-ringsmens-wedding-bandtungsten-wedding-banddome-silver-tone-stepped-edgesblack-ringpromise-rings-for-menmens-band.jpg) is the ring.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before the wedding, the thing between Ignis and Cor -- whatever it is -- shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm sorry this update took so long. Thank you to those who are still here, reading this spur-of-the-moment project.
> 
> This chapter starts off at a wildly different mood compared to the ending, but I do hope you'll still enjoy reading.
> 
> (Also, just to avoid any confusion, the parts between the hard returns/solid lines happened in the past.)

“I hope everything is clear, lords and ladies,” Ignis said. He looked at each councilor in turn, who nodded their understanding. “I’ll be sending everyone a copy of the report through email, so you may also review the details at your pleasure. You all know how to reach me if you have questions, although I believe we’ve already covered everything of importance.”

“Yes, Mister Scientia, thank you very much for your time,” Head Councilor Sophus regarded Ignis with a curious, circumspect gaze. “We will be waiting for the copy of the report. The meeting is adjourned.”

As one, the High Council rose from their seats and marched out of the conference room. Some of them gave Ignis a passing greeting; most of them ignored him as he collected his files. Councilor Tabes, however, waited until Ignis was finished and leaving before heading out himself.

“Mister Scientia,” the councilor said with a hint of sarcasm. “I’d like a word.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Ignis answered, dry and biting.

“You’d think you’re—” Councilor Tabes began, and Ignis squared his shoulders in preparation.

“Ignis. Are you ready to go?” As if summoned by Ignis’s mood, Cor rounded the corner just as Councilor Tabes started to speak again. At the sight of Cor, the councilor shut his mouth with an audible clack.

“Yes, love, just… one moment, please,” Ignis said almost absent-mindedly as he turned to face Councilor Tabes. He blew a deep, impatient sigh, then clutched the sheaf of folders closer to his chest to prevent himself from making rude gestures. The action, inadvertently, put Cor’s ring in full display. “Did you have further questions about the report, Your Grace?”

Councilor Tabes eyed the ring disdainfully but didn’t deign to speak in front of the Marshal. With a final look of contempt at Ignis, the councilor walked away.

“Your timing is impeccable,” Ignis said, letting his shoulders sag in relief. “I swear to Shiva, he’s being contrary for the sake of— Cor? Are you all right?”

Cor was looking at Ignis with something akin to surprise, and even a touch of dazed wonder. Ignis had never seen that expression on Cor’s face before. “Cor?” he said in concern.

“Yes?”

“Are you all right?”

Cor shook his head. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” he said with that little huff of a breath that Ignis has come to recognize as a laugh.

“If you’re sure.” Ignis was still skeptical.

“Don’t worry about me,” Cor said.

Ignis frowned. “You can’t expect me to do that.”

Cor only laughed his breath-laugh in response.

“What?” Ignis said, defensive now.

“Nothing,” Cor said.

Ignis sighed, conceding defeat for the moment. “All right then. Let’s… let’s go home.”  


* * *

  
It had been ten days after their engagement banquet, which Ignis did not expect to be quite so harrowing. He’d thought he was used to small talk with dignitaries, what with all the balls and functions he’d attended with Noctis. Ignis discovered, however, that being the center of attention was vastly different. Everyone wanted to talk and shake hands and by the end of the night, he had been thoroughly exhausted. All his remaining energy had then deserted him when Monica had asked them when they were planning to move in together.

“Move… in… together?”

“Oh. I didn’t tell you?” Monica had pouted, clearly upset that she forgot to share an important detail. “If we’re doing everything by the Royal Code, it’s either you move in with Cor or you have to give him some form of dowry. Whichever you prefer, it should be done before the wedding.”

“Ah,” was all Cor had been able to say.

“This is because… I’m the younger partner, correct?”

“Yes. Would you rather bring a dowry to Cor’s estate? I’m sure His Majesty can arrange something.”

“I don’t need a dowry, Monica,” Cor had all but growled.

“And I can’t possibly… no, His Majesty’s done quite so much for me already.”

“All right, then. Shall I call your apartment manager, Ignis? The Crownsguard will cover the fees for the rent’s pre-termination, if there’s any, along with other moving expenses.”

“Right. Of course. Thank you for… thank you.”

Ignis went home to his apartment that night thoroughly drained. He’d flopped gracelessly onto his bed, suit and all, and fell asleep within minutes.  


⁂⁂⁂

  
With Monica’s efficiency, Ignis had moved from his apartment to Cor’s townhouse in central Insomnia within three days. “Okay, then,” she’d said, clapping her hands once in satisfaction as the moving crew dropped the last box by the front door. “I’ll leave you to uh… unpack and all that.”

“Thank you, Monica.”

“You’re welcome, Ignis,” she said affectionately. “Sure you don’t want a last look at your old place? Maybe there’s something you forgot that you really want to bring home?”

_Home._ The word echoed rather loudly in his head. “No,” Ignis said. “I have everything here.”

Cor looked at him then, a strange glint in his eyes. Monica arched an eyebrow in a knowing look. “Of course you do,” she nodded. “Well, I’ll have Dustin draw the documents for the donation so you can sign it and make things official.”

“Yes, please. That would be one thing off my to-do list.”

Monica smiled. “I’ll have it on your desk first thing tomorrow.”

“All right.”

“Sure you want to come to work tomorrow?” Cor asked. “We’ve had a long day.”

“Well, I—”

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Monica said with a laugh. “Good night you two!” She bussed Ignis’s cheek and blew Cor a kiss.

“You must be tired,” Cor said the moment the door closed behind Monica.

“I’m afraid so,” Ignis sighed. “I can prepare something, though, if you’re hungry.”

“I’ll take care of it. Let me show you to your room.” He put his hand on the small of Ignis’s back, leading him gently toward the far side of the house.

“My… my room?”

Cor hummed behind him. “Here.”

The door swung open to an expansive square room, done up in tones of black, gray, and a touch of red. Ignis thought it a little austere but it also felt, strangely enough, warm. “It’s a little too… bare. I have a few contacts if you want to redecorate.”

Ignis swept his eyes across the room, from the slightly open door to what looked like the en-suite to the King bed and its black-and-white sheets and pillows. “This is your room, isn’t it?” His tone was reproachful.

“Yours now.”

“Cor, I can’t possibly—”

“It’s the least I could do.”

“This is your home, Cor.”

“Ours now.”

“But…” Ignis protested. “Where would you sleep?” he finished rather weakly.

“Just down the hall.”

“Cor, I —”

“Don’t worry about me.”

Ignis frowned. “You can’t expect me to do that.”

He gazed up at Cor, hands clutched to his chest right over his heart. The ring on his finger glinted in the soft glow of the city lights filtering through the window. Cor gazed at him right back, cool blue eyes somehow burning hot.

“I’ll be fine, Ignis,” Cor finally said. He brushed a stray lock of hair from Ignis’s forehead and let his hand linger on his temple for a fraction of a second. “Go freshen up. I’ll order us some Galahdian takeout so you don’t have to cook.”  


* * *

  
“What did Tabes want with you?”

“He didn’t get the chance to ask,” Ignis replied. He shrugged off his coat and, almost automatically, Cor was there to take it from his hands and hang it on the rack by the door. “I know I said your timing was impeccable but now I’m not entirely sure if you planned to arrive the moment that you did,” Ignis continued. “You scared him off.”

“That’s good.”

“Cor!”

“What?” Cor raised his eyebrows, oddly playful, as they made their way to the kitchen.

Ignis sighed. “You have no obligation to, well, defend my honor or something of the sort.”

“I know.”

“But you’re going to do it anyway?”

“Yes,” Cor said unequivocally. “Unless you don’t want me to. I know you can take care of yourself.”

“I don’t mind,” Ignis admitted, a blush high on his cheeks. “Just don’t make a habit of it? The Council will likely try so much harder to bully me into giving in to their whims when you’re not there.”

“I’ll bully them right back when I get the chance,” Cor promised gravely, although there was a hint of teasing in his voice

Ignis shook his head with a small laugh. “What would you like for dinner?” He asked instead, looking over his shoulder as he inspected the refrigerator’s contents.

“There’s some karlabos with orange butter sauce leftover from last night.”

“Oh. Are you sure you don’t want something else? We still have some garula sirloin; I can make a roast stew.”

Cor gave him a look. “You’re tired.”

“It’s all right.”

“Ignis,” Cor sighed. “We can reheat the karlabos for tonight and then have the garula tomorrow.”

“Right, of course,” Ignis said. He took the dish out from the fridge and set it on the counter.

“Did _you_ want something else for dinner?” Cor asked. He rose from his seat and rounded the bar to join Ignis. “I can help you cook.”

“No, not really,” Ignis admitted, shoulders hunched. “I just wanted to…” he trailed off. He busied himself with the microwave.

“What is it?” Cor placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder, pushing slightly to turn Ignis back to face him again.

“Here,” Ignis reached for the inside pocket of his coat and drew a long, thin box. “I wanted to give this to you and maybe cook something to um… celebrate.”

Cor laughed his breath-laugh again. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said as he opened the box. Nestled in a red felt bed is a silver chain, with a ring that looked very much like the one Ignis wore on his finger.

“I wanted to.”

“Thank you,” Cor said. “I stand by what I said, though. We can have the garula tomorrow. I like seafood.”

“Good to know,” Ignis replied with a small smile. “Do you… want me to put it on you?” He gestured to the necklace.

“Please.”

To Ignis’s surprise, Cor lifted him easily and sat him on the counter. “Cor!” he complained with an indignant squawk.

“So I don’t have to bend,” Cor said, matter-of-fact. “Have mercy on my knees.” He stood facing Ignis, a respectful distance away yet close enough for Ignis to reach him.

Ignis huffed. “There is nothing wrong with your knees,” he said, taking the necklace from the box in Cor’s hand. He had to lean forward and around Cor, the better to see the clasp, and he could have sworn Cor’s breath stuttered to a halt.

“There,” Ignis said, voice soft. With a burst of boldness, he traced the ring that now glinted at the hollow of Cor’s throat with his forefinger. “It looks… good on you.”

“Thank you,” Cor said, softer this time.

The microwave dinged behind them then, cutting through the air suffused with something warm and electric.

“Dinner,” Ignis said helplessly.

“Of course.”

A stillness fell over them, heatedly unfamiliar yet secure. They ate and did the dishes in complete silence, broken only by the clink of cutlery on porcelain and their breaths. Both felt that the next words they spoke will irreversibly change what’s between them, whatever it was, and so they both held back.

“Cor?” Ignis finally gave in as he was about to enter his room.

“Yes?”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” 

Cor’s face betrayed nothing.

“Just… just to sleep.”

A few more beats of charged silence lingered and then… “Please?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The karlabos with orange butter sauce mentioned here is based on Military Man’s Banquet, which is the dish Cor cooks in Comrades.
> 
> [Here](http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/4/3/2435752/8mm-mens-engagement-ringsmens-wedding-bandtungsten-wedding-banddome-silver-tone-stepped-edgesblack-ringpromise-rings-for-menmens-band.jpg) is what the ring Cor gave Ignis looks like, so you can just imagine that the one Ignis got for Cor looks the same.
> 
> You can holler at me on
> 
> Twitter: @raidelle3573  
> Discord: raidelle#3573  
> Tumblr: @raidelle
> 
> Please let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
